Aika
Aika is a recurring antagonist in the Justice Heroes webcomic series. Character Overview Aika is the villainous twin sister of Kia. Conceptually a very corruption of Kia herself, Aika is a very deadly and devious foe. She hates all flesh-bound creatures due to a tragic event in her past and has made it her life to ensure that slimes will become the dominant race in the galaxy; but not if the Justice Heroes and Kia herself have anything to say about it Appearance Physically, Aika appears identical to Kia in shape, but with a blue coloration and orange eyes. Her outfits tend to be a bit more skimpy and leans to a more dominatrix theme opposite of Kia's hero themes. In reverse of Kia's left eye, Aika's eye is positioned on her right. She also has a pair of small horns on her head. Personality Aika has made it known that she hates everything flesh related. Possessing a deep-seated rage from which she refuses to release herself from, she takes pleasure in making the suffer horribly. Despite this, some of Kia in her prevents her from killing off Ralph, currently in an on and off relationship with him. She also tries to convince Kia to join her cause, which are all unquestionably denied, unable to deny her sisterly feelings for her. Due to being a piece of Kamorphia originally, she looks up to her as a big sister despite her affiliations. Special Abilities Aika possesses all of Kia's abilities, although her's are described as being stronger with an even skill level. Whereas Kia acts as a symbiote and supports her teammates, Aika is a parasite and enjoys pouring herself down people's throats to possess them and use them as meat shields. Where as Kia uses bludgeoning attacks and weapons, Aika uses blades to slice her enemies. Synopsis Aika is originally a piece of Kia in an alternate dimention/timeline where instead of Kai raising Kia, an insane warlock captured the piece first. (So in some sense Aika is really the real Kia in another dimension) Before the mad warlock can make aika his drone to destroy Terra, An explosion occurred in his lab and with no where to escape in time he use his dimentional spell to send Aika out this dimension into OUR dimension... There the goo splattered all over some mysterious blue crystal that radiate a form of energy that enhanced her powers. Aika slowly morphs into a body and became friends with a fellow swordsman with a strong sense of justice. At some point in time the swordsman's mother was tortured and killed in front of his eyes by a slime queen, thus he grew angry and bitter and distanced himself away from Aika. Their friendship was shattered when Aika came over to his home to cheer him up but to only seen a torture chamber where the swordsman is torturing other different slime creatures in ways that scarred her for life, showing her bitter rage to all of flesh-bound organisms and swore to dominate a planet and make it a slime world to prove that slime creatures are the ultimate species. Aika first makes her presence known to the Justice Heroes and Kia when she arrives at the Slime Planet and fights Ralph. Later on, she appears as member of the antagonistic group, the Z Foundation where she sneaks into the Justice Heroes HQ and entices Ralph, with whom she had developed a love-hate relationship with during the Slime Planet arc, although Kia appears, to check up on Ralph. Ralph ensures Kia that their friendship had not changed since their last battle with Aika. Aika could not bring herself to truly hate Ralph as had a close bond with Kia with her feelings in consideration. However, it later turns out to be a ruse as Aika distracted Ralph long enough for the Z villains to get an upper hand in a battle taking place at the Z Foundation. Ralph immediately takes to the scene while Aika is way ahead of him, making a surprise appears as she snatches up Val the Bat, but not before getting a little resistance although she pushes back and nearly kills Val with a powerful blast of darkness. Robotman steps in for her and an intense battle ensues. Eventually, Robotman barely pulls through and incapacitates Aika as her energy fades. Dr. Z ignores to help her and leaves her for dead However, she begins to slowly revive herself and by the time she fully comes to, she will not be happy... Aika later appears, almost back to full strength before Kia on December. Although her sets are taking out Dr. Z, she tries to rile up Kia by taunting her on almost killing her friends. However, she sees through her half-hearted attempts and vendetta against humans. Cutting to the chase, she reveals her arrival to be of one on good terms by handing her an Xmas present: the crystal that gave her life and her blue coloration. Although Kia is shocked by this turn of events, Aika reveals that she has long since tapped out on the gem's energy. Feeling indebted for such a gift, Kia in return, hands her her original small, blob-like form that she was born as. Sensing each others' inherit love for one another, they share a touching, bonding moment, Kia promising that through her original body that they'd always be together forever. The moment ends abruptly with the arrival of Rayman as Aika flees immediately. Triva Category:Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Original Characters